Falling or Flying
by Naleylvr23
Summary: My spin on the movie. Doug and Tracy set Phil up with his girlfriend, Kate Taylor. Takes place during and after the movie. R/R please!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Tracy, its Phil."

"Phil, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out."

"Listen, we fucked up. We lost Doug."

"What? We're getting married in five hours!"

"Yeah… That's not gonna happen."

* * *

3 Days Earlier

* * *

Kate Taylor stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She wiped the steam off of the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"You are smart, beautiful and you _**are**_ going to get this promotion," she said to herself.

She stepped out of the bathroom and quietly opened the door to the bedroom. She dropped her towel on the floor and attempted to creep back into bed with her boyfriend of 4 years.

Phil Wenneck stirred feeling a cold body press up against him. A cold _**naked**_ body, that is. He grinned and opened his eyes. "You finally listened and got back into bed with me," he said sleepily.

Kate laughed as his stubble brushed across her neck. "Well, you only ask me every night to crawl in with you in the morning," she replied, feeling him kiss her neck. "I'd have to listen to you at least once to make you shut up."

He lifted his head and kissed her lips. "I'm glad you did," he said rolling over on top of her.

Kate sighed. "As much as I want to do this, Phil, I have a flight to catch and you need to shower because you stink!" she said before she was attacked with tickles.

"You'll just have to join me because now you're starting to stink," he replied.

She managed to wiggle free and pinned him down. "Like I said, I wish I could," she began, kissing him lightly, "but I have to go!"

"I can't believe we'll both be in Vegas and I won't even get to see you," he complained as she got out of bed.

She walked into their closet and began looking for an outfit. "I know, Phil, but I think Doug wants his bachelor party to be just you boys, and that's okay! I got to go to the bachelorette party! Isn't that the rules anyways? No girls allowed?"

Phil wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'd make an exception, just for you," he replied.

Kate spun around, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Maybe I've already got a plan," she whispered. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now go get in the shower!"

Phil kissed her one last time. "I love you," he said and walked out of the closet.

"I love you too," she shouted after him.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Welcome to Caesar's. Did you have a reservation?"

Kate set down her briefcase and smiled at the woman. "Hello, Lisa, I actually know some people who are driving here and should be here in a few hours. I was hoping to upgrade their room and leave them a note, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, what's the name on the reservation?" she asked, typing on her computer.

"Dr. Stuart Price, I believe," Kate replied, searching through her purse for her wallet and a pen.

"Alright, I have them down for a two bedroom suite. What did you want to upgrade them to?"

"A villa," Kate replied. "My girlfriends and I splurged on a villa here when we turned 21 and it was the best time of our lives."

"It's $4200 a night," Lisa said.

Kate handed her the credit card. "Do you happen to have some paper so I can write them a note?"

She handed Kate the paper and her card back. "You must really love this Stuart Price guy," she commented.

Kate laughed. "These guys are my best friends," she replied, quickly scribbling a note. "My boyfriend will be here, but he's not Stuart Price." She handed the note over and then bent down to pull a bottle of champagne out of her bag. "Will you make sure they get this as well?"

"I sure will, Miss Taylor," Lisa replied. "You have a nice day!"

Kate picked up her bags. "Thanks, Lisa, you do the same," she replied.

* * *

Phil lead the way into the hotel followed closely behind by his best friends Doug and Stu with new companion Alan in tow.

The woman behind the desk smiled at the four men. "Checking in?" she asked.

Stu took the lead. "Yes, under Dr. Stuart Price," he said.

"Doctor?" Phil scoffed. "You don't need to get all fancy, Stu, you're just a dentist. If someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911."

Lisa smiled at him. "We'll be sure to do that, sir," she said. "Actually, your hotel room was upgraded to a villa."

"Is it awesome?" Alan asked.

"It's pretty awesome," she replied.

The four men looked at each other then gave a small laugh. "How did that happen?" Doug asked.

She reached down and grabbed the champagne with the note attached. "Someone paid for it," she replied, looking at Phil. "She must really love you."

Phil took the note off the bottle and read it out loud. "Guys, hope you have the time of your lives tonight. I thought the villa would be more your style. Doug, don't do anything stupid! Stu, stop worrying and live a little! Phil," he trailed off, reading it in his head to himself, "And Alan, have a great night out with the guys. Love, Kate."

Doug slapped Phil on the back. "I love Kate," he said. "Aren't you glad Tracy and I set you two up?"

Phil folded the note and put it in his pocket. "Doug, I could kiss you right now because of her," he replied. "But I'm not gay, so don't get too excited."

"Is this hotel pager friendly?" Alan asked.

"What do you mean?" Lisa replied.

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper."

"I'm not sure…"

"Is there a payphone bank? Buncha payphones?" he asked adding, "Business."

"There's a phone in your room."

Alan nodded. "That'll work."

Stu grinned at Phil. "So, does the fact that Doug's getting married and you're so in love make you want to, I don't know, get married?" he teased.

Phil stepped back from Stu. "That's a really sweet offer, buddy, but I don't think I'm your type," he joked, making Doug laugh.

"Can I ask you another question?" Alan suddenly said.

Lisa smiled. "Sure."

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesar's Palace, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm... Did Caesar live here?"

"No," she replied.

Alan shook his head. "I didn't think so."

Lisa smiled at the four men. "Is there anything else I can do for you guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you remember what time Kate stopped in?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Probably a few hours ago? She kind of rushed out of here," she replied.

Phil nodded. "Thanks, Lisa, you've been a great help."

"Enjoy your stay, guys," she replied.

* * *

The guys walked into the villa, their jaws dropping.

"Holy shit!" Stu exclaimed. "This place is amazing!"

"I'd thank you guys, but the person I should be thanking is Kate," Doug said, setting down his bag.

Phil had his phone out and was already dialing his beautiful girlfriend. He put the phone on speaker.

"_Hey, Phil," _she said_. "You guys get in okay?"_

He signaled them to stay quiet. "Yeah, we just got into our room. We've gotta share beds, but Alan says he doesn't snore, so I'm not too worried."

"_WHAT?" _she exclaimed. They heard her excuse herself_. "What do you mean, you're sharing beds? I just put $4200 on my credit card!"_

"Thank you, Kate!" Doug said, walking over. "The villa is amazing."

She sighed. _"Phil, I'm gonna kill you," _she said. _"I'm glad you like it, Doug! You better have a good time tonight!"_

"Oh we will, Katie," Stu said. "Thanks to you, my lady."

Kate laughed. _"It was my pleasure, Stewie," _she said. _"Having a good time yet, Alan?"_

"Yes, thanks Kate," he said quickly.

Kate shook her head. Alan was still uncomfortable around her, even though she wasn't there….

"Go get dressed, girls, be ready to go in half an hour!" Phil yelled and then walked into his room and closed the door. "Baby, you are amazing," he said, throwing his bag on the bed. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Kate laughed. _"No, but I already now you do," _she replied. _"What are you doing talking to me for? Go be sinful in sin city!"_

"Oh, giving me permission?" he laughed. "That's a dangerous thing to do!"

"_I trust you, besides who says I'm not being sinful as well?" _she replied.

"Well, maybe I'll see you out tonight," he said. "But, if not, come to our villa in the morning. We'll get breakfast."

Kate smiled. _"That sounds perfect,"_ she said. _"Have fun!"_


	2. Chapter Two

_Thanks to YANIsweetness7 for being my first and only reviewer! I'm glad someone likes it :) This chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

"Where's Alan?" Stu asked.

"He went downstairs. Said he and to pick up a few things," Doug replied.

Phil jumped down on the bed. "Good, because I have something to show you," Stu said, pulling out a small box.

"Uh oh!" Doug exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" Phil asked.

"What do you think it is?" Stu replied.

"If it's what I think it is, I think it's a big fucking mistake!" Phil said.

Stu ignored him and looked at Doug. "I'm gonna propose to Melissa at your wedding," he said with a smile. "After the ceremony."

"Stewie, congratulations!" Doug said.

"Thank you, Doug!"

"That's a beautiful ring."

"Yeah, it's my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the holocaust with that thing. It's legit," Stu explained.

"I don't get it!" Phil said. "Have you not listened to anything I've ever said?"

"Phil, we've been dating for three years," Stu said. "It's time! This is how it works!"

"A: That is bullshit," Phil started. "And B: She is a complete bitch!"

"Hey! That's his fiancé!" Doug exclaimed, hitting Phil's foot.

"It's true, you know it's true! She beats him!"

"That was twice and I was out of line! She's strong willed," Stu defended. "And I respect that."

"Wow. Wow!" He replied. "He's in denial! Not to mention, she fucked a sailor!"

"Hey, he wasn't a sailor!" Doug corrected. "He was a bartender on a cruise ship, you know that!"

"Guys, I'm standing right here so I can hear everything that you're saying," Stu said. "Besides, don't you think it's high time that you ask Kate to marry you?"

Phil held up a hand. "Alright, you know what, don't drag my relationship into this," he said. "I have a great relationship with a woman who doesn't beat me or cheat on me! If I asked her to marry me, I don't think anyone would have a problem with it. But Melissa, on the other hand, isn't right for you, Stu! I'm just trying to help you out!"

"Hey, you guys ready to let the dogs out?"

"What do what?"

"You know, like who let the dogs out, who who?" Alan sang with a little dance.

"Who brought this guy along?" Phil asked with a laugh.

"Yes, Alan," Doug said, "we are ready to let the dogs out. Stewie, congrats!"

"Thank you!" Stu exclaimed.

* * *

Kate looked at her watch and sighed. It was after 10:00 p.m. and she had been working all day. She picked up her blackberry and scrolled to her messages to see she had missed a text from Phil.

_Kate, hope to see you later tonight. We're just heading out now. Love you – Phil_

She smiled and set her phone down. She looked back at her laptop and began typing. Hopefully she would be done in enough time to catch up with the guys.

* * *

"Up here, guys!" Phil said. "Wedge the door open."

"How did you find this place?" Doug asked.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "You happy?"

"This is great," Doug returned. "What do you got over there, Alan? A little jagermeister! Good idea, buddy!"

"Um, no this is good! I'd like to make a toast," Stu said. "To Doug and Tracy! May tonight be but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

The guys all drank and winced.

"Ugh, it's just like college!" Doug exclaimed.

"Alright, I wanna talk about something," Phil started. "I wanna-"

"I'd like to say something," Alan interrupted. "That I've prepared tonight."

"Alright Alan," Doug said.

"Hello," he began. "How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it sin city. Ha ha. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack... it grew by one. So there... there were two of us in the wolf pack... I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in later. And six months ago, when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought, "Wait a second, could it be?" And now I know for sure, I just added two more guys to my wolf pack. Four of us wolves, running around the desert together, in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight, I make a toast!"

Alan took out a pocket knife and cut his hand.

"What is that?" Stu exclaimed.

"Blood brothers," Alan said easily.

"Alan, no!" Doug said.

"I'm not doing that!" Stu said. "Make him stop!"

"Alan, we're not gonna cut ourselves," Doug said. "Hand me the knife slowly. Thank you."

"Are you alright? Are you okay?" Phil asked Alan.

Alan nodded. "I'm fine."

"Alright, Alan, come in here buddy," Phil said.

"Get in here, crazy," Stu said.

"Alright, to a night the four of us will never forget," Phil toasted.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

* * *

Kate made her way to the elevator, the guy's room key and a tray of 4 coffees in one hand and her cell phone in the other. "Emily, it's okay! I'll be there in an hour or so. Tell Mr. Parker that I forgot something and I'll be there as so as I get it from my hotel room."

She stepped off the elevator and started walking towards their room. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you shortly!" she said and hung up the phone.

She took her key and put it in the door. It flashed green so she turned the handle. "Phil, I'm…" the door slammed behind her.

"Kate!" Phil exclaimed, jumping up from his seat on the couch.

"…here," she finished, dropping the coffees and covering her gasp. "Oh. My. God."

"Kate," Phil started walking towards her.

She held up her hand at him as she walked around. A couch was on fire, there was a chicken running around, Alan had no pants on… "Alan, go put on some pants!" she exclaimed, walking over to Stu, who was looking in a mirror.

"Kate, we don't know how this happened," Stu said. "We don't-"

She sat on the table in front of him and gently grabbed hold of his face. "Stu, you're missing a tooth!" she exclaimed. "How the hell did that happen?"

Alan laughed. "We can't remember a thing that happened last night!" he said. "Classic!"

Kate glared at him and then looked back to Stu. "We'll get you some ice at breakfast, okay?" she said and then reached into her purse. "I've got some aspirin. That should help for now."

"Thank you," Stu said.

She stood up, pointing at Phil who held up his hands. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked. "They have my credit card downstairs, Phil! How could you let this happen?"

Phil put his hands on her arms. "Kate, sweetheart," he started, "we can't remember a fucking thing from last night! And the bigger problem here is we can't find Doug."

"What do you mean you can't find Doug?" she asked, a bit calmer.

"He's not here, but he doesn't have his phone with him," Stu said from his place on the couch. "Plus, we can't remember anything that happened last night!"

Kate sighed. "Alright, everyone relax," she said. "Let's just go down and have breakfast and we'll figure out where he could be. Let me just use the bathroom first."

She walked over to the bathroom door, but Phil slid in between, blocking her entrance. "You can't go in there," he said.

She crossed her arms. "And why not, Phil?" she asked. "Are the strippers sleeping in the bathtub?"

"There's a jungle cat in there!" Alan exclaimed from behind her. "He tried to eat me!"

Kate laughed. "What? Like a tiger?" she asked, looking at Phil. He didn't laugh. "Are you telling me there's a fucking tiger in there?!" She stepped back, hands on her head. She took three deep breaths. "Fine, let's just go downstairs before I get really pissed off."

As they headed towards the door they heard the cries of a baby.

"What the fuck was that?" Stu asked.

Kate walked over to the closet where the noise was coming from. She opened the door to find a baby in a car seat. "Who puts a baby in a closet?" she exclaimed, picking the child up. She turned to face the guys. "You stole a baby?"

Phil felt a twinge in his stomach when he saw the baby in Kate's arms. "No, we didn't steal a baby," he replied, softly.

"Are you sure you didn't see anybody, Alan?" Stu asked.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms, nobody's here," he replied. "Check its collar or something!"

Kate glared at him. "It's a baby, not a dog, Alan," she muttered.

Phil shook his head. "We don't have time for this. Look, let's go hook up with Doug, and we'll deal with the baby later," he rationalized. Kate scoffed.

"Phil, we're not leaving a baby in the room!" Stu exclaimed. "There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom!"

Phil kept staring at Kate with the baby in her arms. "It's not our baby," he said.

"I gotta side with Stu on this one," Alan said, taking the baby out of Kate's arms.

Kate pointed in his face. "You hurt this baby, I hurt you," she said then turned towards Phil. "I can't believe you were thinking of leaving a baby here alone!"

He sighed, his stomach still in knots. He watched Kate walk out the room followed by Stu and Alan. "Get it together, you pussy," he muttered to himself before following them, shutting the door behind him.

They all got into the elevator, an older woman following after them. She smiled at the baby.

"Oh, how cute!" she exclaimed, and then turned to Kate. "What's his name?"

Kate choked at the question, and then realized she was the only female and it was only natural for the woman to assume it was hers.

Kate and Phil answered at the same time. "Ben." They looked at each other, shocked they had the same answer.

"Carlos," Alan said to the woman, who was beginning to look uncomfortable.

Kate silenced her blackberry. Again. Her assistant was calling her nonstop. She was going to have to wait a little longer.

Stu went towards the front desk while Phil, Alan and Kate sat down at a table outside for breakfast.

"Alright, I can't stay long," Kate started, "I'm already late to a meeting and I have to be in court in 2 hours." Her phone began to ring again, but she ignored it. "Is there anything you _**do **_remember from last night?"

Alan giggled, mimicking that the baby was masturbating. "Hey Phil, look! He's jackin' his little weenies!"

Phil laughed. "Pull yourself together, bro," he replied, then stopped laughing when he saw Kate glaring.

"Not at the table, Carlos!" Alan exclaimed.

Kate cleared her throat. "Are you quite done, Alan?" he stopped immediately, not wanting her to take baby duty away from him. "Good. Now, like I was saying-" Her phone began vibrating on the table.

"Who the fuck keeps calling you?" Phil asked, irritated.

She sighed and picked it up. "What, Emily?!" she yelled into the phone. Her face dropped. "Emily, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Stu sat down at the table. "Nobody's seen Doug anywhere," he said.

"Relax, Stu, drink some juice," Phil said.

Kate turned around and plugged her other ear. "He can't fire you, Emily, I am the one who fires you," she explained. "And if you call me again, I will! Don't tempt me! Now, I'll be there soon!" she said and hung up, turning around.

She watched Stu throw up. "Hey, what's this?" Alan asked, pulling something out of his pocket.

Stu's eyes bulged. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "That's my tooth! Where did you get that?"

"No, this is good, guys, check your pockets!" Phil said, dumping change out of his own.

"I have an ATM receipt for $800!" Stu replied. "I am totally fucked!"

"Looks like we got in around 5:45 a.m.," Alan said, showing a valet receipt.

"Oh my god, we drove last night?" Phil asked no one in particular, rubbing his face.

Alan laughed. "Driving drunk! Classic."

Kate sighed. "Yes, Alan, that's just hilarious!" she said. "Is any of this helping you find Doug?"

"Hey, what's that on your arm?" Alan asked Phil.

"Phil! You were in the hospital last night!" Stu said.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked, worried.

Phil starred at him. "Yeah, Alan, I'm fine," he replied.

Kate's phone rang again. "I'm gonna fucking kill this girl!" she exclaimed. She looked at the caller ID. "Fuck!" she muttered, turning her back again. "Mr. Parker! Good morning!" she said. "I know, I'm so sorry! I forgot my notes on today's case, I had to go back to get them, but I am on my way there now. Yes-" she sighed and hung up the phone. "Bye to you too."

"No, this is good, now we have a lead," Phil said, looking at Stu. He turned his gaze on Kate. "Everything okay?"

"No," she replied. "Look, I have to go before I get fired. Will you three manage without me?"

Stu nodded at her. "How much worse could it get? We can't get into anymore trouble."

She shrugged. "You still have 25 other teeth to lose, you tell me. Besides, I'm not the one who has to call Tracy and tell her I lost her fiance," she replied. She turned to Alan. "I'm trusting you'll risk your life to take care of that baby, Alan." With that she looked at Phil and nodded towards the front of the hotel.

Alan ignored her and began mimicking the baby masturbating again. "Stu, you ever see a baby do that?"

Stu laughed then frowned. "Dude, not cool," he said.

Phil stood up and walked Kate towards the valet. "Look, I'm sorry about the room. We'll put Stu's credit card down for it, okay?"

She turned towards him. "It's okay," she replied. "Right now, I just want you guys to find Doug and make sure he's okay."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "You look gorgeous," he said. "You go kick some ass in court today and show that tightass Mr. Parker that you deserve partner."

She grinned at him. "I will," she replied then kissed him deeply on the lips. "Please only call me if it's an emergency or if you found Doug."

"I will," he returned then patted her butt as she walked towards the taxi that was waiting for her.

* * *

_Please review!! It keeps me going! :)_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"So, are you sure you're qualified to take care of that baby?" Stu asked Alan as they waited for the valet to bring their car around.

"What are you talking about? I've found a baby before," Alan replied.

"You found a baby before?"

"Yeah!"

"Where?"

"Coffee bean," Alan replied.

"Wait. What?"

Phil walked over to the two, looking at his phone. "Look, Phil I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes," Alan said, his voice worried.

"Relax," Phil said. "We'll be careful."

"My dad's crazy about that car and he left Doug in charge-"

"Alan!" Phil exclaimed. "We've got bigger problems here! Doug could be in the hospital! He could be hurt, okay? Let's worry about the car later."

Stu looked up towards the hotel where there was a mattress hanging. "Uh, guys… Check it out," he said, pointing towards it.

Alan and Phil both turned and looked up.

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asked.

"What the fuck?" Phil whispered. He walked over to a guy who was putting his luggage into his trunk. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night," the guy replied.

"No shit?"

"Yeah... Some guys just can't handle Vegas," he said, closing his trunk and walking away.

"How in the hell did we manage that?" Phil asked the guys.

The valet pulled up in a cop car. "Here's your car, officers," he said, looking at the three of them.

"Oh, god," Stu said quietly.

"Alright, everybody act cool," Phil said. "Don't say a word. Let's just get in and go." He checked his pockets. "Hey, do you have a 5?"

Stu replied, "No."

Phil looked at the valet attendant. "I'll hit you on the way back."

Alan and Stu walked to the passenger side and began opening their doors. Alan hit the baby with his door.

"Oh my god!" Stu exclaimed. "You just nailed the baby!"

"Are my glasses okay?" Alan asked.

"Your glasses are fine, dick," Stu replied, opening the door for Alan before getting in himself.

* * *

Kate stood up as everyone else did, signaling the long boring meeting was over. She looked at Emily who was walking towards her.

"Did you take good notes?" she asked her.

Emily nodded. "Of course," she replied.

Kate rubbed her eyes. "Do you have the files on my case for this afternoon?"

"Kate, do you have a moment?"

She turned and put a huge smile on her face. "For you, Mr. Parker? Of course!" she said as she was thinking _you are such a kiss ass, Kate!_

"The partners and I will be watching you in court today," he said. "I don't want to put any added pressure on you, but this is a big case for us. If you win it today, it could mean great things for you."

Kate's smile grew into a genuine one. "Thank you so much, Mr. Parker-"

He held up his hands. "Call me David," he said.

"David," she started again. "Thank you! I won't let you down."

He walked away and Kate turned to Emily. "If we win this afternoon, I am going to give you a raise," she said and began walking, Emily close on her heels.

* * *

"Look, I already told you," the doctor started. "You came in here with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs, no big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened."

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" Phil asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I think it was just you guys. Definitely no baby," he replied. "And one other guy."

"That's our guy!" Stu exclaimed. "Was he okay?"

"Yeah, he was fine. Just wacked out of his mind. You all were."

"We just need a couple more minutes of your time," Phil said, holding up a hundred dollar bill.

The doctor looked at it and nodded. "Yeah, tuck it right in there," he said, indicating his lab coat pocket. "I don't wanna resterilize. Walk with me."

They all followed the doctor out of the patient's room. He grabbed Phil's file from last night and began reading it. "Okay, patient name, Phil Wennek. 2:45 a.m. arrival. Minor concussion like I said some bruising, pretty standard."

"Can I take a look at that?" Stu asked. "I'm actually a doctor."

"Yeah, you said that several times last night, but really you're just a dentist." He said, and then looked back at the file. "Okay, this is interesting. Your blood work came in this morning. They found a large amount of Ruphylin in your system." He looked up and the guys looked puzzled. "Ruphylin. Roofies. Commonly known as the date-rape drug."

"What so, what are you saying? I was raped last night?" Phil asked.

The doctor looked back down at the file. "Actually…" he started, making Phil's heart race. "I don't think so. But someone did slip you the drug" he replied.

"Is there anything else you can remember? Something we were talking about?" Stu asked.

The doctor nodded. "Actually, you guys were talking about a wedding."

"Yeah, no shit! Our buddy Doug is getting married tomorrow," Stu explained.

"No, you were talking about a wedding you just came from at the Best Little Chapel," he said. "You kept saying how sick the wedding was and getting all crazy about it."

"Best Little Chapel," Phil said. "Do you know where that is?"

"I do," replied the doctor. "It's at the corner of 'get a map' and 'fuck off'. I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure it out yourself, okay? You're big boys."

Phil looked at the guys. "Let's go find this place," he said.

* * *

"Your honor, this case is very simple. My client is an upstanding citizen of Las Vegas. He happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he did not commit this crime and the prosecution has no evidence of him doing so. My client wouldn't hurt a fly. He is a family man, a father of four. All I ask is that you look at this lack of evidence and know that my client, Frank Giordano, is completely innocent of this crime. Thank you."

Kate moved back to her seat, feeling confident in her final attempt to win the case. A part of her felt horrible, knowing all too well that this man was a criminal, but what could she do? It was her job to defend him, right? How could she become partner if she didn't take the biggest client her firm had?

"Thank you, counselor. I'm going to go over this in my chambers. The bailiff will call you all back when I've made my decision," the judge said, slamming her gavel. Everyone stood as she walked out of the court room.

Kate turned to her client. "Well, I think that went really well, Frank," she said. "Don't say anything to the press when you walk outside, okay? Not until we hear back from the judge."

Frank nodded. "How long will this take?" he asked, looking at his watch.

Kate wanted to roll her eyes. "I'm not sure, I'm thinking it won't take longer than an hour, but it could be a long time." Her phone began vibrating in her pocket. "Excuse me for a moment, Frank; I need to take this call."

She walked out of the court room and into the hallway, pulling her phone out. She looked at the caller ID: Tracey. "Shit," she muttered before picking it up. "Hey, Trace! How's it going?"

"Hey, Kate! I'm doing good! We're all just hanging by the pool, getting some sun," she replied. "I just got a weird call from Phil."

"Oh really?" Kate returned. "That's strange, what did he say?"

"Just that they're going to stay another night. You don't think there's anything he's not telling me, do you?"

"I'm sure everything's fine, Tracey, they just wanted to extend the party. Really, there's nothing you have to worry about," Kate said as her phone beeped. She looked and saw a number she didn't recognize. "Look, I've gotta go. I'm getting another call, but I'll call you later tonight, okay? I'll try and figure out what's going on."

"Alright, thanks Kate! Bye!"

"Bye," she replied then answered the other call. "Kate Taylor speaking."

"Kate, its Phil."

Kate sighed. "Please tell me you lost your phone or something. What number is this you're calling from?"

"It's a payphone," he replied. "We kind of got arrested."

"WHAT?!" Kate exclaimed. "Let me guess, you need me to come save your asses?"

"Kate, we need a lawyer now. They can't get us in front of a judge until Monday."

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm on my way, Phil, but if I lose my job because of you, I swear to god…"

"Thank you, baby," Phil said right before Kate hung up.

* * *

Kate unbuttoned her blouse a little bit, letting some cleavage show. If she knew one thing about dealing with cops it was to use everything to your own advantage.

She walked into the police station, pulling her hair down from its ponytail. All eyes were on her, most jaws were on the floor. She walked right past Phil, Stu and Alan and straight up to the front desk.

The officer cleared his throat and gulped. "Can I help you, miss?"

Kate gave him a huge smile and pulled off her sunglasses. "Yes, you can," she replied then pointed to the guys. "I'm their lawyer and I'd like to speak with the arresting officer."

He nodded quickly. "Right away," he said. "Follow me."

"Great!" she said to him. She looked back at the guys, glaring. She motioned with her finger across her throat before turning and following the officer.

Phil could see into the room where Kate had just entered. He watched her flirting with the officer that arrested them. His blood was boiling with jealousy when she touched his arm. He shook his head, looking away. She was there for him and that was the only reason. _God, she must really love me, _he thought.

Kate sat across from the two officers and smiled. "Listen, I know what you must think of them. Three guys who got stupid and stole your squad car. But they are upstanding citizens in our city. Sure, they are stupid asses, but there has to be a way around this. Maybe you have an alternative way to solve this?" Kate asked, leaning forward so more cleavage would show.

The male officer was practically drooling. The female officer pointed at something on paper and the male nodded, laughing. He pushed the paper across to Kate. "What do you think about that one?"

Kate grinned and reached across to shake both of their hands. "I think that is the perfect solution to our problem," she replied, standing up. She walked out of the room and towards the guys, who stood up. She smiled brightly at them. "Alright, I saved you from jail."

They all smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Kate," Stu said.

She held up her hand. "Stewie, it was my pleasure," she said. "I would hate for you guys to miss the wedding and all. Besides, you have to find the groom in order for the wedding to happen."

"Alright, let's get out of here," Phil said. "We just need someone to get us out of these cuffs."

Kate put her hand on his chest. "Oh, not so fast, baby," she said, an evil look in her eyes. "You guys have to do just one thing before you can leave. That was the deal."

"What is it?" Alan asked.

She tapped his cheek. "I'll just be waiting outside for you!" she said and walked out the front door before she burst out in laughter.


	4. Chapter Four

_Sorry I've been AWOL for a while... schools crazy and I'm at a new job, so finding motivation to do anything other than homework and sleep is almost impossible! Hopefully all my readers are still out there! Please enjoy! And review of course :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Kate waited patiently outside the police station, checking her phone every so often. She heard Stu before she saw the three men walking out the door.

"Fuck those guys! That was bullshit!"

Kate laughed at the look on his face, so hard in fact she snorted. Phil ignored his friend and grinned at his girlfriend. "So you knew that was going to happen?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

She buried her face in his chest. "Would you hate me forever if I said yes?" she returned.

He pulled back and kissed her lips lightly. "I could never hate you," he whispered.

The four walked around the back to the impound lot, Stu complaining the entire time. "That's it! I'm telling everyone we stole a cop car!"

"They let us go, who cares?" Phil asked.

"I care!" Stu exclaimed. "You can't just do that! You can't just tase people because you think it's funny! That's police brutality."

Kate shook her head. "Take a breath, Stu! Why don't you go inside and get yourself something to drink? Cool off a little?"

Stu took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Fine, anybody want anything?"

"No," Phil replied and Stu walked off. "Jesus Christ, he doesn't shut up!"

Kate looked at her watch and then to Phil and Alan. "Listen guys, you good from here? I gotta get going back to the court house."

Phil stood from his spot on the curb. "Thank you so much for coming, baby. I don't know what we would have done without you."

She shrugged. "You would've figured something out. You can be quite charming sometimes," she replied, her mind floating back to when they first met. "What was it you said to me the first time we met?"

He grinned. "God, it was so pathetic," he replied.

_Kate sat on a bar stool at her favorite bar, O'Toole's, waiting for her friend Tracey to show up. She nursed a beer in one hand and kept looking at her phone that was in her other hand. It was going on 9:30 and she was already supposed to be there._

_It didn't help her nerves any that they were all late. Tracey and her boyfriend Doug were setting her up with one of his best friends, Phil. Kate couldn't think of the last time she'd been on a date. Between law school, the bar exam and now being a lawyer, she didn't have time to._

_Unbeknown to her, at the other side of the bar sat Tracey, Doug and Phil. Tracey had her phone out as well._

"_I've got no signal, Doug! She's never late for anything!" she yelled over the music._

"_I'm sure she's fine, Trace," Doug replied. "Maybe she's already here looking for us!"_

"_Yeah, what's she look like, Tracey?" Phil asked, looking around the bar. He spotted a blonde woman sitting at the bar, staring at her phone as if she was willing it to ring. "Hey, is that her?" _

_Tracey looked to where he pointed. "Yes! Oh, thank god she's okay! I'll go get her," she said, starting to stand._

_Phil held up his hand. "No, its okay let me," he replied, standing up. As he walked towards the sad looking girl, he thought about what he would actually say when he got up to her. She was beautiful, totally out of his league. He tapped her on the shoulder._

_Kate spun around, looking up into the blue eyes of a total hottie stranger. She cleared her throat. "Can I help you?" she asked._

_Phil's breath caught in his throat when he saw just how green her eyes were. He shook his head, willing a coherent thought to escape his lips, "Excuse me, we have a problem here. You see that table over there? It has one too many chairs at it. Would you like to join me?" he asked._

_Kate looked to where he pointed and saw Tracey and Doug. She looked back to Phil and laughed. "Are you Phil?"_

_He nodded, smiling at her. "You're Kate, right?"_

"_Yes," she replied, taking his hand and standing up. The two began walking towards the table. "Does that line work for you?"_

_He shrugged. "It got you to come sit with me, didn't it?" he returned._

_She smiled as he pulled out her chair for her, becoming more and more curious about the charming man beside her. "Yes, I suppose it did."_

She shook her head at him. "No, it was actually a really good opener," she replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It wasn't creepy like most guys. Besides, I'm still around, aren't I?"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist. "God, you're amazing," he said. "Why haven't we gotten married yet?"

She pulled back. "Please tell me that wasn't you asking me," she replied, "because that was a pathetic excuse for a proposal."

"Oh, what did you want a ring or something?" he teased and earned a glare in return. "Trust me; you'll know when I'm proposing to you. You won't have to ask."

Kate opened the door to the cab. "When you propose to me?" she replied. "I won't hold my breath."

Phil furled his brow. "What does that mean?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't mean anything, Phil. Look, I gotta go! I'll see you back in L.A." she said, kissing him quickly before getting into the cab and driving away.

Phil watched the taxi drive off before he sat down next to Alan again. "Alan, you alright?"

"I'm just worried. I mean, what if something bad happened to Doug?"

"He's fine, alright buddy."

"Well, why hasn't he called us yet?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out, okay?"

"I can't lose anybody close to me again. It just hurts too much. I was so upset when my grandpa died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did he die?"

Alan looked up. "World War II."

"He died in battle?"

"No, he was skiing in Vermont; it was just during World War II."

Phil patted Alan on the back. "Listen, we're gonna find Doug. Don't worry."

Stu walked around the corner. "6 to 1 odds our car is beat ta shit!"

"Stu, not now," Phil said.

"No, seriously, how much do you wanna bet that it's fucked up beyond belief."

"Stu, Alan is seriously worried right now so would you just stop."

"I'm sorry Alan," Stu said.

The car pulled up and looked great minus a little dust and dirt.

Kate made it back in time to hear the final judging of not guilty. A great victory for her firm, but keeping a criminal from going behind bars made her feel guilty.

In fact, her whole ride to the hotel from the court house that night was a blur. She kept going back to when she and Phil were talking about proposing. What did she mean when she told him she wouldn't hold her breath?

_I don't want to take away his freedom, _she reasoned with herself. _Marriage is a huge step._

Ever since that night at the bar, though, those four years ago she had been waiting for the day he would ask her. But just because she wanted to get married didn't mean that he did. _Why buy the cow when you get the milk for free,_ she thought. _I always hated when my mother told me that._

She and Emily walked into the hotel following behind all the partners from her firm. Mr. Parker stopped her before she got onto the elevator. "Kate, do you mind if I have a word with you in the conference room?" he asked and began walking away, assuming she would follow.

She looked back to Emily who gave her the thumbs up before following after him.


End file.
